Thank You, Phil
by broadwaymbw
Summary: Bella has to make a speech at her wedding reception--what will she choose to say? Perhaps she'll thank a certain stepfather? This is just a cute, fluffy one shot. Please R&R! BellaXEdward forever!


Hello fellow Twilight-ers! I hope you enjoy this small, little one-shot. It's my first attempt at Twilight fan fiction, so I hope it's up to everyone's standards! Please read and review… Soon, I'll be starting a full out Twilight fan fic… hooray!

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I definitely wouldn't be sitting here _writing_ about Edward… you know what I mean? heehee

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This was the happiest I had been in my entire life. I had just been married to the man of my dreams, Edward Cullen, and we were now enjoying our reception. We sat at a table in the front of the tent in his vast yard, and we watched the commotion as people made reunions and commented to each other about the beautiful ceremony. I turned to my new husband, and smiled. He returned it, and I felt the body go weak. I wondered if I would ever get used to that.

"Honey?" he asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"It's time," he said with a large grin.

"For what?" I asked. I racked my brain to try and figure out what he was talking about.

"Your speech!" he replied. Oh crap. I had forgotten. During the whirlwind of the previous two months that I lovingly referred to as "Operation Alice-goes-crazy", she had convinced me that I needed to make a speech at the reception.

I turned to Alice, my maid of honor. "Do I really have to do this?"

She grinned. "Of course, Bella! Why wouldn't you?"

"Because, I possess absolutely no public speaking skills!" I replied desperately.

"Bella, don't be silly. Look you have no reason to be nervous! You look gorgeous," which was due to a two-hour torture period from Rosalie and Alice to make myself look presentable for the blessed event, "everyone here loves you," which made me smile, "and you're going to do great. Now, here's your microphone." She handed me that death stick, and I hesitantly stood up.

"Hello? Hello? Is this working?" I said quietly into it. It obviously was, because Emmett began snickering at my nervousness, his black curls bouncing. I turned towards him and stuck my tongue out.

"First of all, hello to everyone, and thank you for sharing this wonderful day with Edward and me." Edward looked up at me with a smile and grabbed my hand. His ice cold skin soothed some of my nerves and helped me go on. "This day has been everything I've always wanted, and so much more. At one point in my life, I really didn't believe in marriage. I would have told you that I would never meet someone that would love my shy, clumsy self. But now, I can't imagine doing anything in my future that doesn't involve Edward. I know it sounds cheesy, but he completes me. Before I met him, I was like a half a soul. Sure, I was happy, but that was because I didn't realize that half of me was walking around half a country away. Meeting Edward woke up something deep inside of me that I never knew existed—true and utter bliss. Every day with him has been magical, whether it was a good day, or a not so good day." I knew that no one but the vampire family I had come to love would truly understand what that meant. "So, I thank him for loving me, even with my tendency to fall or trip on everything on God's green earth." This brought up a chuckle from the crowd.

It was time to bring my speech to its main point.

"There's one person I need to thank more than anyone else, though—Phil." He looked up from his seat next to my mother with a look of confusion on his face.

"What?" he mouthed to me.

"Yes, you, Phil," I said with a smile. "You deserve more thanks than anyone else. If you, with your traveling job and charismatic charm, hadn't come along to marry my mother, I wouldn't have moved to Forks. If I hadn't moved to Forks, I would have most likely never met Edward, fell in love, and been the happiest I've been in my entire life. So, thank you Phil. Thank you for my happiness. It's dedicated to you."

He smiled at me, and I returned it. To my surprise, he got up and scooped me up into a bear hug. We had never been very close, but saying the words that I had kept inside for so long removed the barrier between us.

The rest of the reception with on without a hitch—with the exception of Emmett's rousing karaoke rendition of "Like A Virgin" by Madonna. When it was over, I headed in the direction of the Cullen house. Suddenly, a strong force flipped me around.

"Oh, hi love!" I exclaimed seeing the beaming face of my gorgeous husband.

"Thank you for doing this," he said.

"No, thank you!" I giggled back.

"Well, we need to go now," he said.

"Go? Where?" I asked.

"Where? Our meadow," he replied. "You kept your end of the deal, so it's time I kept mine."

Sha-bam.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Okey dokey, fellow Twilight-ers, let me know what you think!

By the way, I personally LOVE Robert Pattinson as Edward, and the Cullen Family pictures from the set are AMAZING!

Edward love,

broadwaymbw


End file.
